


Charmed

by Seisebby



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, bruh i havent written in so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seisebby/pseuds/Seisebby
Summary: The one to catch Arthur Kirkland's cat will be the one to marry him- and have access to his family's fortune. And Alfred honestly couldn't care less.





	Charmed

Alfred wasn’t really one to pay attention to rumors. Not often, anyway- but when they spread like wildfire through town, it was hard to ignore what someone’s brother’s mother’s friend-of-a-friend said- that is, if they were even the first person to say it. And, being a café owner with his openness and overall friendly personality, he heard rumors from a lot of people. They all simply seemed to love gossip, or maybe they felt safe to speak secrets around him for some reason. He did his best to forget what others said, since it wasn’t really his business, and he felt bad prying into other’s private lives.

However, the most recent story coursing through town wasn’t exactly a secret- it was an announcement. A challenge, of sorts. Everyone knew that Arthur Kirkland was regarded as quite the catch. The man was decently attractive, especially on the rare occasion he cracked a smile. And yet unfortunately, the real reason most desired to get with him was his hefty bank account. It was shallow and really quite a shame, Alfred thought. Arthur deserved someone to want him for more than his finances. Now that was where the announcement came in- Arthur himself had spoken and rejected his suitors with a message- he would only marry the suitor that could catch his beloved pet cat and present him with the key fixed firmly onto its collar. No easy feat- cats were faster than humans, and notoriously difficult to capture, especially with their small size and agility. But many were determined to overcome the task. Alfred, of course, got to hear every detail through idle chat and background noise as customers talked to him or to each other over a nice latte or espresso.

The first time he was able to see the cat himself was on a particularly rainy Sunday evening. The café had closed for the day, and Alfred was closing shop- wiping counters, cleaning dishes, preparing for the next day. He had gone outside to bring in his sign when he spotted it taking shelter under an awning just a mere ten or twenty feet away. He paused for a moment to stare, and the small creature stared back, ears twitching after a few seconds. It was orange and white, and appeared to be very soft- obviously taken care of. Alfred honestly wouldn’t have known he was looking at Arthur’s cat if he hadn’t noticed the key, dangling where an identification tag or a bell would usually rest.

“….Hey, little guy.” Okay, now he felt kind of stupid. The cat’s whole goal was to avoid people, right? It wasn’t exactly about to respond to him. To his response, the cat sat up with a little meow, then yawned. Alfred couldn’t help but smile- how cute. He was definitely more a dog person, but cats were adorable in their own way.

“Ah, wait here.” He suddenly turned to go inside, digging around in his fridge to get some chicken. Cats liked that, right? He went back outside after setting some in a small bowl, and the cat had disappeared from its shelter, leaving Alfred with a small pang of disappointment. The poor thing probably had to deal with being chased all the time. Had he perhaps scared it off by accident? After a brief pause to think, Alfred set the bowl where the cat had been and continued with his cleaning, leaving it there even after he had locked up and gone home.

The next day, the bowl was gone.

\--

“Now, all I’m saying is that I would be a good fit, ya know?” Alfred nodded absentmindedly in response as he continued wiping down the espresso machine.

“Mmhm.” He was usually much more interactive, but for some reason talking to Arthur’s suitors always ticked him off somewhat.

“Yeah, he really just- He needs someone to help keep him in line. He’s cute, but did you see how he glared at Ben when he tried to ask him out? I bet he wouldn’t be nearly as popular if he didn’t have money.” Sometimes Alfred regretted being the go-to pseudo-therapist for so many people.

“You know, if all you want is his money, maybe you should just leave him alone.” He hadn’t meant to cause any conflict, but his tone came out harsher than he’d meant it to. The customer who had been rambling to him shut up- but not before huffing and muttering a noncommittal “I guess”. Alfred was quite relieved when the man left. Arthur definitely deserved someone better than a simple money-hungry idiot. Though he couldn’t quite understand why he cared so much about Arthur- the two of them had never met, after all. Perhaps he just felt the whole reason people desired Arthur was unjust, or immoral, or- just, something like that. It didn’t feel right, that’s all.

“You seem quite involved in this whole thing.” Alfred’s gaze shot up- how long had he been wiping down that machine?

“Er- not really. I’m not that interested in getting married for money.” Elizabeta was a good friend though, so he felt much more comfortable talking to her about everyone’s obsession with the one and only Arthur Kirkland. 

“No, I wouldn’t be that interested either. But I suppose he _ is  _ the one who proposed this whole situation… he must have some idea of what he’s doing.” Alfred nodded with a little sigh. Arthur probably did know what he was doing… Alfred certainly hoped so, at least. The rest of the day was filled with Alfred trying to figure out why he cared so much about a situation that he was so removed from. Perhaps it was just his sense of justice pushing him to try and do what was right for everyone- even those he didn’t personally know.

The café was empty nearly half an hour before closing, and Alfred decided to try and get some cleaning done so he could go home early. After bringing some dishes to the back, he heard the little jingle of the bell on his door and stepped out to greet the customer, wiping his hands on his apron before stopping in surprise. It was Arthur Kirkland himself, standing in Alfred’s tiny little café and looking very out of place in his fitted suit against the café’s much more rustic interior. He certainly looked a little unsure of himself as well.

“Ah….. hello.” This was the closest Alfred had ever been to Arthur. The atmosphere was, predictably, quite awkward.

“Hello.” Arthur seemed to avoid his gaze for a few seconds. “My- er, my cat brought this home last night. I assume it’s yours?” In his hands was the bowl Alfred had used in his attempt to feed the cat.

“Oh, yes! Yes, that’s mine.” He walked out from behind the counter to take it from Arthur, and couldn’t help but notice the other’s eyes. And his lashes. And his lips and pale hair and faint freckles and-

“Well? Are you going to take it or not?” Heat flared up in Alfred’s cheeks as he quickly apologized, grabbing the bowl and taking a step back. Huh, that was a new sensation for him. There was a brief silence before Alfred spoke again.

“So….. how’s the whole cat and key thing going? I’ve heard a lot of people talking about it.” He had to know- Alfred was often too curious for his own good.

“It’s going well, actually. You’re not participating?” Alfred shook his head, and the corners of Arthur’s lips barely twitched upward. “I see. I suppose there are enough participants as it is.” He almost seemed relieved, or perhaps that was simply Alfred’s imagination. “Well, I should probably return home for now.” He turned to exit the café, leaving Alfred alone and confused. Had Arthur come all the way here just to… return his bowl? That seemed fairly excessive. But, nonetheless, he finished closing the café, more questions than ever rattling around in his brain. It wasn’t until he was on his way home that he suddenly wondered how Arthur had known the bowl was from his café.

\--

Alfred found himself thinking about Arthur more often as the week progressed. On Thursday he was able to see the cat again, resting up in a tree in one of the parks. He clicked his tongue to try and call it down, and it ignored him- the only thing he got in response was a stare and some tail flicking. So he left treats instead and continued on his way home.

After they’d met for the first time, Arthur became an irregular patron to Alfred’s café. The two of them would often chat idly about anything except for Arthur’s cat, doing a strange verbal dance around each other. Alfred didn’t want to force the topic- or think about it at all, to be honest. And Arthur didn’t bring it up on his own, which Alfred couldn’t tell if he was relieved about or not. He almost wanted to know how well the cat was doing, but at the same time didn’t want to consider that someone might be close to being Arthur’s partner.

On days that the café was slow and close to empty, Alfred would make Arthur a drink- earl grey, half a spoonful of sugar, and exactly one and a half tablespoons of milk- and they would sit down together, Alfred slowly learning more and more about the elusive heir to the Kirkland estate. And he remembered every detail- Arthur had a garden, and liked roses the most-especially red ones. He almost exclusively drank black tea, had wanted to be a baker when he was younger, and had an extensive collection of books. It seemed others noticed their growing acquaintance-ship, and Alfred got a few jealous glares now when he wandered the town. Not that he minded too much, talking with Arthur was nice.

Meanwhile, the discussion of Arthur’s challenge was starting to dissipate somewhat as more people gave up. It seemed an impossible feat- and people were greedy, yes, but they didn’t want to work _that_ hard to get rich. The cat didn’t seem to be catchable by mere chasing, and it seemed too smart to trap with cages or treats. The difficulty appeared to frustrate some, and yet cause others to become even more determined. And Alfred seemed to pay attention to how this whole thing was progressing more than ever. He spotted the cat more often now, almost like it was teasing him- or following him. But he supposed it was simply coincidence. Whenever he saw it he would briefly attempt to call it closer, promising that he wouldn’t take the key as though it actually understood him. Occasionally it would move closer, but never quite close enough to touch.

It reminded him of Arthur. Close enough to talk, but never quite close enough to sate Alfred’s curiosity.

\--

“Hey, Elizabeta?” He started when she came to visit the café again. “What’s it feel like to have a crush?” She coughed on her drink, looking over at him as he leaned against the countertop.

“What- why do you ask?” She wiped a small drip of coffee from her chin. Alfred didn’t respond- He couldn’t seem to put words to the reason he’d asked in the first place. After some silence, Elizabeta tilted her head and raised one brow. “Wait. This isn’t about you-know-who, is it? I thought you didn’t want to get involved.” Alfred had to agree- he  _ didn’t _ want to get involved. Or, he hadn’t wanted to, not before he had seen how nice Arthur looked.

“I don’t!” he insisted. “It’s not about that, I’m just curious, that’s all. For like, future reference, y’know? Just in case.”

Alfred was a terrible liar.

Elizabeta gave him a disbelieving stare in return, but didn’t push for a proper answer. “Well…. I suppose it makes you feel flustered when you’re close to the person you’ve got a crush on. Embarrassed and like you want to make them happy.” Alfred groaned and leaned further into the counter.

“I think- I got a crush on Arthur. God, I’m an idiot.” He didn’t want to be like all those guys that were trying to get with Arthur for money- he wasn’t like that, was he? So if he didn’t want to take part in the wild cat chase, how was he supposed to deal with his crush? Ignore it? That seemed like the best route for now.

He closed shop as usual, thinking about Arthur the whole way home. The thoughts continued all the way to his bed, where he lay awake staring at the ceiling.

\--

The week dragged on for Alfred, and he was glad when his one-day weekend arrived. The café was closed on Sundays, and he would be able to come home Saturday night and sleep as long as he wanted. Or….. so he thought. When he arrived at his doorstep, worn out and ready to relax, he noticed something small and furry beside his front door. It was the cat- and it didn’t look happy. The reason was easy to see, as a spot of red stood out against the pale fur on its front leg and chest. Alfred was quite the animal lover, and just couldn’t leave the creature there. He opened his front door, feeling very surprised that the feline, which had been so avoidant, allowed itself to be picked up and carried inside. Alfred set it down on his couch, fully expecting the cat to flee, and was surprised once more when it kept still for him. Honestly, the overall compliance of it almost confused him. But he got to work anyway, doing his best to make sure that nothing was broken. The wound didn’t look awful, just a long scrape from something- perhaps brambles, he knew of some patches nearby. Alfred left the cat to get supplies, gently washing the wound out before setting down some food and water for it on the floor and placing the small feline down beside them. If the shoulder area was injured, he didn’t want it to be worsened by jumping on and off the couch. His night, usually filled with uninterrupted sleep, instead had him taking care of a cat that he did, of course, allow to sleep with him when he finally turned in to bed. 

\--

When Alfred woke up in the morning, the first thing he did was look around for Arthur’s cat. When he saw that it wasn’t beside him on the bed, he pushed the covers off and stood up to search the house, checking every possible hiding spot he could. No cat. Not under the couch, not in the guest room, not in the kitchen, not under the stairs. Well, that was strange. There didn’t appear to be any spot that could lead to an escape, but nevertheless after ages of searching he still found that his house was catless. Still confused and half expecting to find it every time he walked from one room to the next, Alfred went about his day off as he normally did, playing games and eating leftovers to relax and recharge for the next week of work.

\--

The next day was a slow one. Alfred was certain when he spotted the soft grey of the clouds above that it would rain, and starting in the midmorning he was proven right. It started as a soft sprinkle that dotted the pavement, Alfred watching the passing townsfolk open up their umbrellas and began to hurry to their destination as the rain got harder. He still always got some customers during these times though, the warmth and shelter a welcome getaway from the weather outside. He was taking a small lunch break when the door opened and Arthur walked in, shaking his umbrella off and setting it down, soon following with his jacket. Hey, Alfred’s cafe was on the warmer side. He crossed the space between himself and the counter separating him from Alfred, who was certainly feeling a little happier with Arthur around. Though, as the Brit got closer, Alfred noticed something odd about the way the other’s shirt moved against his body.

“Somethin’ happen to your arm?” He asked as he put his meal aside, hoping that nothing too bad had happened to Arthur.

“Mm? Oh, it’s simply a minor injury. Nothing to be worried about.” Alfred regarded that statement with just a little bit of skepticism but nodded anyway, moving to make Arthur’s special drink and sit down with him. “Anyway, I actually came in to thank you.” Arthur started again, clearing his throat and keeping his hands against the hot drink that had been placed in front of him. “For taking care of my cat again. Er- at least I assume it was you, seeing as I don’t know anyone else who would be that… that kind.” Alfred nodded in response, though something about Arthur’s logic seemed off to him. Surely there were other people who would have done the same thing- did Arthur just WANT him to be the one to help that cat, or was Alfred overthinking things?

“Hey, it’s no big deal. Anyone with any sense of morals would do the same thing, yknow?” Wow, look at them, sitting at the same table together while the rain poured down outside. No one else around to bother them. 

“Yes, well-” Was it just Alfred, or did Arthur seem a little more nervous than usual? “Ah, I suppose I should just get to the point here. You have Sundays off, yes? Perhaps you could, ah, come to my place, then?” Oh, perhaps this WAS going somewhere. Or perhaps it was more overthinking on his part.

“S-sure, sure, I can do that!” He really should not be getting that flustered over this. It was just a little visit, ‘cause they were friends, right?

“Oh, Lovely- I think around noon should work.” The unusual part of their conversation ended there, and they fell back into their more comfortable and familiar back-and-forth until Arthur announced that it was time for him to leave, something Alfred wished he wasn’t so upset about.

\--

Alfred certainly felt quite a sense of nervousness when he woke up Sunday morning. Should he dress casual? More formal? How fancy even  _ was _ Arthur’s home? With how unsure he was, he ended up just dressing the same way he did every day for work. Well, at least Arthur wouldn’t be surprised. Then came the really not very long drive up to Arthur’s house- okay, mansion, which Alfred could swear felt like an hour. When he arrived he was allowed through the fancy-ass front gates, staring in mild awe at the front garden. He knew Arthur enjoyed gardening, and that any self-respecting mansion just had to have an absurdly large garden in front, but he hadn’t expected it to be this large or well tended to.

When he pulled up to his designated parking spot and got out of the car he was able to spot the cat sitting on the front step, tail lazily flicking up and down. Alfred could have sworn the creature smiled at him, but then quickly shoved that idea to the side. Cats didn’t smile. It got up and stretched with a sharp-toothed yawn, then turned to head up the stairs with Alfred following right behind. He was, however, unable to use the cat door, and so while one of them disappeared inside without any issue the other was forced to ring the doorbell and be granted access inside by a housekeeper. From there he was directed where to go within the house to find Arthur, walking up a staircase and down quite a large hallway to where the other’s room was. The whole situation was a bit odd, but he did his best to not question it. Once inside he looked for Arthur of course- the other was supposed to be here- but all he saw was the cat once again. And then…. It seemed to change a bit. Once the door was closed behind Alfred he could see the shape of the creature becoming different and- before his disbelieving eyes, took on a human appearance. Arthur’s appearance.

“I- what-” Arthur seemed to easily take his confusion in stride, hushing him so that he could explain.

“I’ll try and keep things simple. To put it in easy terms, I’m a shapeshifter.” He started. As if that was simple by any means. “Just human to cat, that’s all.” He had the collar around his neck, and popped it off in order to take off the key, sliding the small piece of metal into the palm of his hand. And then he held it out to Alfred. 

“This is the key to my estate. Out of everyone, you’re the one that’s interested me the most. You’re kind, caring, and quite honestly wonderful to talk to. And you haven’t tried to do anything just for the money. So… Alfred, may I ask you on a date?” If Alfred hadn’t been confused before, he was absolutely bewildered now. And he felt like his face was burning up, too. But if he was certain of one thing, it was his answer to that question.

“Of course.” He said it quickly, still somewhat disbelieving of everything that was just happening. “But the cat-”

“That was me. It’s a curse- or a blessing, perhaps- passed down through my family, just like the estate and everything else surrounding it.” He finally just took Alfred’s hand with a small smile, pressing the key into it. The American himself seemed to finally be registering everything enough to move, taking Arthur’s other hand as well. 

“Then the bandage on your arm was from….?” From the night the cat had showed up at Alfred’s house, bleeding and seeking shelter. Arthur nodded in confirmation- that explained how he had known Alfred had taken the cat- no, taken Arthur in for the night. And it also explained how he had left the house. And how he had known the bowl was Alfred’s! He felt like so many tiny little pieces were just falling together now, after he had been so convinced he was overthinking it. 

“God, I had a crush on you before but I- I didn’t want to seem ingenuine, so I didn’t-” He hadn’t said anything, it had been an inopportune time after all. He rambled and caught on his words for a solid few seconds before stopping himself and taking a deep breath. “Can I kiss you now?” His simple question got a laugh from Arthur.

“Of course you can, Alfred.” The tail end of his words were cut off by Alfred’s lips against his, gentle but insistent. He’d thought about kissing Arthur for a while now. 

He had finally caught Arthur, and never wanted to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea: The most wanted woman in town has announced that she’ll only marry the one who can open her front door with the key around her cat’s neck. Many men try to hunt the cat down, chase and trap it, but to no avail, the cat is simply too quick, smart and clever, and always finds a way to evade and avoid them.  
You are the first one to figure out the obvious: Do not chase the cat. The cat is befriendable. Get the cat to trust you, to genuinely enjoy your company, and you can hang out with the cat. You may eventually be allowed to touch the cat. The cat will freely let you take the key.  
Secondary plot twist: The woman is a shapeshifter. She is the cat.
> 
> Og idea from @siniristiriita on tumblr (deactivated)
> 
> also the formatting hecked up but i cant figure out how to fix it lol


End file.
